Por la sensualidad de los Merodeadores
by Pulgarcita23
Summary: Tonks estaba decidida a que su marido le explicara el significado de cierta frase. Lo que no esperaba era que esa sencilla expresión encerrara toda una historia de amistad y locuras.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a la grandiosa J. K. Rowling, yo hago esto sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión.

* * *

Capítulo I: Cuéntame una historia

La Navidad se acercaba en todo el mundo, era invierno en el Hemisferio Norte y estaba nevando en casi toda Gran Bretaña. En el pequeño pueblo de Blue Moon todas las calles estaban cubiertas, sobre todo Pink Street. En esa callecita había una acogedora casa de madera, con ventanas celestes y una chimenea amarilla, y dentro de esa casa una pareja de magos durmiendo abrazados.

Cualquier observador ordinario se habría dado cuenta de que eran un par muy dispar. Él le llevaba al menos quince años, había dejado un suéter raído perfectamente doblado sobre una silla y tenía un aspecto enfermizo. Ella, en cambio, despedía vida y juventud por todos sus poros, tenía una remera de una banda de rock desparramada al lado de su cama y se reía en sueños. Este observador ordinario no hubiera notado el equipo de pociones que había en una estantería, que la imagen de la remera era del grupo _Las Brujas de Macbeth _(y no de los Guns N'Roses aunque el logo se pareciese), o que la foto de casamiento que había en la mesita de luz se movía.

Una patadita en su vientre despertó a la mujer. Cuando abrió los ojos y observo el tranquilo dormitar de su esposo no pudo evitar sonreír. Jamás se cansaría de observarlo, amaba el pelo castaño que le caía sobre la frente, el par de cicatrices que surcaban su rostro, su cansado y suave respirar. No quería despertarlo, podría haberse quedado horas allí, entre sus brazos y bajo las mantas, pero otra patadita le recordó que ya era hora de levantarse.

—Remus —le dijo bajito, mientras le apoyaba la mano en la mejilla—, despierta.

Él se removió un poco, antes de abrir sus ojos dorados y encontrarse con esos luceros del alba que lo miraban intensamente. Se sonrieron mutuamente y sin decir una palabra, disfrutando del silencio cómplice que reinaba en la habitación. Todavía con el mirar somnoliento él la estrechó más fuerte en sus brazos, lo cual lo hizo sentir la tercera patadita de la mañana. Riendo, Remus posó sus manos sobre la creciente barriga y empezó a hablarle.

—Hola, pequeño ¿Ya te has despertado? —un golpecito en su mano izquierda pareció afirmarlo— ¿Y ya tienes hambre igual que mami? —recibió otro golpe, esta vez en su mano derecha.

Ambos padres sonrieron ante la particular conversación, y aunque el calor de la cama los llamaba a seguir dormitando decidieron que era momento de empezar a trabajar ¡No se habían unido a la mayor banda de rebeldes contra magos oscuros para pasarse el día acostados! Tonks se sentó primero en la cama, dejando a la vista sus pechos hinchados y la barriga de cinco meses, luego se bajó de ella haciéndola proferir un leve chirrido.

Buscó en el armario una polera violeta y un suéter que le había tejido la señora Weasley durante el otoño, también se puso unos jeans holgados. Pero cuando terminó de vestirse se enfrentó al combate de todas las mañanas: las zapatillas.

Remus la había observado durante todo el proceso con una sonrisa en los labios, no solo porque su mujer le resultase extremadamente sexy, sino también porque estaba intrigadísimo en lo que hacía ella cuando se levantaba, ya que era generalmente él quien preparaba el desayuno. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la vio detenerse frente al par de tenis que estaba tirado en un rincón. Siguió con la mirada todos los intrigantes e intrincados movimientos que ella realizaba para ponérselos y tuvo que contener la risa al momento de atar los cordones.

—Dora ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Ella lo miró molesta, lo cual acrecentó las ganas de reír del licántropo porque esos cabellos rojos y cejas fruncidas no producían el mismo efecto al ser dirigidas a través de un brazo levantado sobre la cabeza y una pierna semi-flexionada.

—Estoy embarazada, no enferma —le respondió muy seria—. Además ¿Por qué crees que siempre tardo tanto en ir a tomar el chocolate caliente tan delicioso que preparas?

—¿Y porque no usas la varita?

—La última vez me até tres dedos entre sí.

La risa no pudo ser contenida por más tiempo, por lo cual una zapatilla voló directo a la cara del hombre, que pudo esquivarla por muy poco.

—No hieras mi orgullo, Remus —le dijo la metamorfomaga al verlo levantarse y ponerse la ropa en menos de un minuto—. Soy una Black ¿Recuerdas?

Un beso en la rosada coronilla terminó la discusión, y sembró una duda en Tonks. Porque su esposo no había podido contener una frase:

—Juro por el aguante de Sirius, que lo eres.

Durante la mañana no pudo sacarse esa idea de la mente. Ya fuera que estuviera preparando los informes para la Orden, planeando un nuevo diálogo para Pottervigilancia, ordenando un poco la casa o hablando con su madre. Las preguntas no dejaban de asaltar su mente.

¿Sirius tenía mucho aguante? Y si ese era el caso ¿Por qué Remus lo sabía? ¿Sería que lo habían charlado? O...Tonks sacudió la cabeza y se rió de su propia ocurrencia. Estaba en la ventana, viendo caer la nieve esperando la llegada de su marido. Generalmente estaba plagado de preguntas mucho más amargas, así que ese cambio en el panorama estaba resultando reconfortante.

A los pocos minutos la figura del hombre que tenía las respuestas a todas sus preguntas entró en su campo de visión caminando por la vereda. Ella sabía que se aparecía a la vuelta de la esquina, donde había un pequeño callejón. Venía con la cara metida dentro de la bufanda y las manos en los bolsillos del largo y gastado saco. Tonks se acercó rápidamente a la puerta para abrirle lo más rápido posible, no le gustaba que tomara frio.

—¿Qué película vimos con Sirius aquella ves que lleve el televisor de mi padre a Grimmauld Place? —le preguntó en cuanto escucho el suave golpeteo en la puerta.

—La Bella y la Bestia —fue la respuesta, casi instantáneamente— ¿Cuántos lunares conté en tu espalda la primera noche que pasamos juntos?

—Quince, aunque yo insisto en que son catorce.

Apenas terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, Tonks abrió la puerta y abrazó a su marido. Siempre le recibía así, era su manera de decirle "No importa lo que pasó allí afuera, recuerda que ahora estas aquí…conmigo". Sin embargo esta vez pensaba usar eso para un fin superior, su plan así lo requería. A continuación le quitó el saco junto con un sato beso en los labios, y fue a recostarse en el sofá frente al pequeño hogar encendido, confiada en que él la seguiría. Unos segundos después los firmes brazos de su marido la envolvían.

Estaba apunto de dar comienzo a la fase dos, cuando notó que uno de los brazos que tenía alrededor de su cuerpo se alejaba. Remus había visto el libro que había terminado de leer esa tarde y, como no podía ser de otra manera, estaba echándole un vistazo.

—¿Ya lo terminaste? —escucho que le preguntaba, mientras hojeaba las primera páginas.

Volvió la vista hacia el libro entrometido y agitó su mano, restándole importancia.

—Sí. Es una historia bastante interesante. Se trata de un chico _muggle _que descubre que es mago y va a una escuela de magia llamada HollyWarty ―explicó; sacudió su cabeza como para sacarse una mala idea de la mente y entrelazo los dedos con los de su esposo―, además es huérfano, porque una malvada hechicera mató a sus padres y le dejo un extraño lunar en la barbilla. ¿Qué opinas tú, Remus?

El interpelado rió levemente, pensando que los _muggle _eranfascinantes pero muy ingenuos ¿Un lunar en la barbilla? ¿Una escuela llamada HollyWarty? ¡Vaya que tenían ideas extrañas!

—Supongo que tendría que leerlo ―respondió bajito, mientras acariciaba con su nariz la parte de atrás de la oreja de Tonks―. Pero ahora tengo otras intenciones, Dora.

Un estremecimiento recorrió todo el cuerpo de la embarazada, lo que no pasó desapercibido para su esposo que empezó a morderle suavemente el lóbulo. Sin embargo Tonks ya sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer si se daba una situación por el estilo. Tenía todo fríamente calculado.

Esperó un poco dejando que le besara el cuello y los hombros, pero en cuanto fue a quitarle la polera se apartó. Remus se sorprendió mucho, generalmente ella era muy receptiva y siempre estaba dispuesta a pasar con él un rato, así que volvió a intentarlo. Le beso la nuca y la mandíbula, y en cuanto escucho que un suspiro escapaba de los labios de su mujer intento, nuevamente, desvestirla y ella le apartó las manos.

—¿Qué ocurre, señora Lupin? ¿Ya se aburrió de su viejo marido? ―le dijo en voz baja, medio en broma y medio en serio. Esa fue la señal que ella estaba aguardando, por lo que rápidamente se giró y se sentó a horcajadas sobre un consternado licántropo, riendo levemente―, y como si fuera poco te burlas de mí.

La metamorfomaga simplemente sonrió y le beso la punta de la nariz.

—Vera señor Lupin, yo también tengo otras intenciones y haré lo que sea necesario para cumplirlas ―dicho esto se sacó la polera y el sostén de un solo movimiento, sonriendo con suficiencia a la mirada que su esposo no puedo reprimir―. No dejaré que me toque hasta que me cuente cierta historia —dictaminó.

Remus creyó que tenía ganada esa batalla, sabía perfectamente que Tonks se derretía en sus brazos tanto como él en los suyos. Así que sin apartar la vista de la cara de corazón que lo veía desde las alturas posó sus manos en la baja espalda. No fue una buena idea.

Su mujer rió, como si hubiese estado esperando que él hiciese eso y luego cerró con fuerza los ojos, cambiando su aspecto. Ahora quien estaba encima del ex-profesor era una de sus ex-alumnas, más precisamente una muchachita pelirroja, de ojos almendrados y muchísimas pecas.

―¡Tonks! ―exclamó, a la vez que soltaba su cintura.

―Vuelve a hacerlo y elegiré a _otra_ pelirroja ―le respondió astutamente ella, sacando a relucir por segunda vez en el día la sangre Black presente en tus venas.

―Eres perversa.

―Gracias.

En ningún momento se había borrado la sonrisa del rostro de los dos amantes, sabedores de que esto solo era un juego y que, al fin y al cabo, ambos conseguirían lo que querían. Luego de un momento de silencio la metamorfomaga empezó a juguetear con su pelo, que ya había regresado a su largo y color original.

―En cuanto a la historia ―dijo sensualmente―, es tu culpa que esté tan interesada en ella.

Ahora si que Remus no sabía que cosa pasaba por la mente de su mujer. No era que estuviera precisamente concentrado, claro, ya que la embarazada había empezado a ejecutar movimientos circulares encima de él pero, amén de ello, tampoco podía recordar alguna situación inmediata que necesitase de una explicación.

—¿Y, Remus? —Insistió ella, desde las alturas —¿Sabes de que te estoy hablando?

Él negó con la cabeza, lo único que quería era terminar con ese suplicio y poder volver a abrazar, besar y acariciar a su esposa.

—Entonces seré directa, ¿Cómo sabes que Sirius tenía aguante? ¿Acaso lo experimentaste o qué?

La jovial y fuerte risa de Remus llenó la habitación. No podía creer las vueltas que le había dado Tonks a una sencilla frase, y mucho menos la conclusión a la que había llegado. Aunque no podía negar que esa era una de las actitudes que más le gustaban de la muchacha que, tras haber detenido sus movimientos, intentaba no contagiarse de las carcajadas. Le encantaba que pensara las cosas, que fuese tan apresurada y directa, sin pelos en la lengua para ningún tema, porque ¿Qué otra mujer le pregunta a su esposo sobre una posible relación homosexual con su mejor amigo?

—Esa es solo una parte de un modelo de juramento que usábamos con los muchachos, aunque también lo usábamos con otros fines—le contestó entre risas—. En realidad no tengo idea de cuánto aguante tenía Canuto, excepto por su propia aseveración, que supongo imaginas cual sería.

Esa respuesta tranquilizó bastante a la metamorfomaga, pero plantó más dudas ¿Solo era una parte? ¿Para que más lo usaban? Claro que esto ahora era una simple curiosidad, ya que las historias de los Merodeadores estaban entre sus favoritas. Pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

—Cuéntame es historia —pidió con una sonrisa—. Por favor.

Remus sopesó por unos instantes sus opciones, sabía que sería algo vergonzoso contar esa historia, ya que las formulas allí utilizadas representaban vivamente el revoltijo de hormonas que tenían en esos tiempos, pero también sabía que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a su mujer nada ni nadie podría sacársela y que, en realidad, ella era bastante liberal en ese sentido. Bastaba para confirmarlo la postura en la que estaba.

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo ―el licántropo sonrió de lado, como a ella tanto le gustaba, y añadió—: Pero con una condición

—Usted dirá señor Lupin —respondió ella, sabedora de lo que se anticipaba—. Seguiré sus instrucciones.

Él como toda respuesta se elevó para besarla.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y se hayan divertido con la ocurrencia de Tonks.

No sé de cuantos capítulos voy a hacer el fic, porque en realidad surgió por ese "modelo de juramento", que pasó por toda clase de versiones. Como no me decidía por cual usar, pensé en contar las distintas historias he irlas hilvanando.

Si quieren decirme como creen que será la contraseña, tirar tomates como si de una ópera se tratase, o simplemente dar su opinión hay un sensualoso botón allí abajo.

¡Hasta la próxima!

_Pulgarcita_


End file.
